<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Can't Decide by softdeldry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884021">I Can't Decide</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/softdeldry/pseuds/softdeldry'>softdeldry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beautiful Pain [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Broken Stony, M/M, No odien a Steve, Post-Civil War (Marvel), muerte de un personaje</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:15:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/softdeldry/pseuds/softdeldry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"¿Quién te dijo que me dejaras solo? Déjame en la oscuridad, déjame en el frío."</p><p>Post-Civil War <br/>Inspirado en la canción I Can't Decide de There For Tomorrow y los trailers de Civil War</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beautiful Pain [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Can't Decide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony sabía que todo estaba perdido, pero no se imaginó que llegaría a esos extremos ¿Quién diría que sería fácil defender sus ideas?... ¿Quién diría que mantener una relación secreta con el Capitán América sería fácil? A ojos de todos esa guerra era sencillamente por el ego de Stark y la buena voluntad de Rogers pero ambos sabían que todo iba más allá.</p><p>Sentado en alguna parte de su majestuosa torre se encontraba uno de los principales protagonistas de esta guerra analizando toda la situación... ¿en que momento dejó que todo se le escapara de las manos? Ahora todos sufrían por su culpa y el que Steve le hubiera dejado y uniera su causa con su viejo amigo el soldado del invierno no lo calmaba para nada.</p><p>Porque a pesar de las negaciones de Steve él sabía que bajo esa vieja amistad había algo más... algo más que hacía que se carcomiera más la mente con ideas nada buenas para su salud mental y emocional.</p><p>¿Steve lo seguiría amando? Él se lo repetía a diario en cada momento que pudiera pero desde que comenzó todo las únicas palabras que cruzaban eran insultos seguidos incluso de golpes.</p><p>Stark era un narcisista y solo trabaja para él pero, el amor te entorpece ¿no es así? Ahora sumergido en la oscuridad de la habitación se siente culpable, gente separada, muerta incluso a causa de algo provocado por él, estaba consciente de que la culpa no era totalmente suya, pero sentía como si lo fuera.</p><p>Si no fuera por su egoísmo, si hubiera aceptado la realidad desde el principio, no estaría en este punto. ¿Tanto le costaba aceptar que Steve ya no lo amaba? Una parte de él quería creer que era una mentira, una visión como la causada por Wanda cuando ocurrió lo de Ultron, que abriría los ojos y vería a Steve sonreírle como cada mañana, pero no era así...<br/>Todo fue más allá al ver a Steve con el soldado del invierno, ya no era solo defender un ideal, era enfrentar a que punto había ido a parar aquella relación.</p><p>Steve tenía su causa, él tenía la suya.<br/>Steve ahora estaba con Bucky, él estaba sólo.<br/>Esa era su realidad ahora y tenía que aceptarla.<br/>En este punto se daba cuenta que no tenía a nadie, esos que eran "sus amigos" al final solo lo fueron de Rogers.</p><p>Mirando un punto en la nada de aquella oscura habitación de la torre, Tony llora, se da cuenta de que nunca tuvo ni tendrá nada. Nunca tuvo una buena relación con su padre, nunca tuvo verdaderos amigos, nunca tuvo alguien que lo amara de verdad.</p><p>Tal vez sería mejor dejar de lado aquella tonta guerra, dejar a un lado el registro y dejar de creer que aún Steve lo ama.</p><p><em>Tal vez todo estaría mejor si el no estuviera más aquí... </em>ese fugaz pensamiento atraviesa su mente.</p><p>Eso sería lo mejor ¿cierto?, pero huir no bastaría, alguien como él no podría mantenerse oculto mucho tiempo, menos en una situación como la suya. <em>Existe otra solución...</em> piensa mirando a su alrededor.</p><p>¿Alguna razón para seguir vivo?... <br/><em>vivo... </em><br/>Hace tiempo no se siente así, de qué serviría seguir.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>